New Order
by Morpher Flate
Summary: Zim has become a truly destuctive genius and now he plans to conquer the entire universe. OC's and ZAGR but there will be 3 Gaz.
1. Chapter 1

In a rock and icy wasteland with scattered mechanical parts thrown across the area, the largest of which is a large pod partially berried in a crater with a jagged hole on the top of one side. From this hole a blue light flashes in uneven patterns that are accompanied by the sound of an electrical zap. Inside the pod Tak is modifying the pod into a makeshift ship with a blue hand held fusing tool. A robot carrying a large pile of scape metal comes in. This robot stands about one-third the height of Tak and is a dark pink with a splash pattern of silver on the right arm and left leg, its right arm ended in a three fingered hand wile the other ended in a sickle like blade, and its antenna separates off at its jaw line but didn't extend above its head, it had had light green eyes that were little more than slits angled in a permanent glare.

Tak stopped her work and turned to the new robot "MII put that scrape in the corner"

MII's forehead gave a yellow flash and followed its orders and then went back outside to rummage though more debris for useful parts.

"Hehehe.....it won't be long now, I will finally get off this ice ball and take my REVENGE ON ZIM!"

* * *

In the very same asylum Dib was taken to, in a long and dark hallway with one visible door with a closed sliding barred window and a plaque that reads:

Name: M, No last name

Condition: Chaostic disorder (only known case)

Duration: Life

Three men came down the hall to the door, all three were waring blue jumpsuits with black boots, belt, and gloves as well as gas masks that take up there entire head with a hose that comes out of the mouth cover and into a tank located on there backs. One of them held a short poll in his right hand, this rod had a handle like a weed-whacker and its gripping end had two buttons to be operated by the thumb and a trigger for the pointer finger wile the other end had a round black disk at least three inches thick and seemed able to swivel up and down as well as left and right. The other two both held long staffs which they used like canes helping them walk. Each staff had a black ball on top with two spikes that made it look like the ball had devil horns.

Once all three had reached the door they waited until they heard a clank come from the wall. The door slide open and the three made there way in. Instead the cell was a small room that was larger than a cell should be. From all four corners of the room are chains that lead to shackles binding a boy in the center of the room, this boy had both arms and legs in said shackles suspending him in the air. From his arms and legs several tubes filled with varies colored liquids that snaked their way around the chains till the midpoint wear the lead off to varies machines.

As the three entered the room the two with the staffs moved to either side of the boy wile the one with the rod stepped right in front of him. This child was about the same age as Gaz with red hair that was cut almost to the point of being bald and green eyes. He only wore a simple white short-sleeve shirt and tattered sweat pants, with tubes going in though the holes. When he heard the sound of moving feet he lifted his eyes from the floor to the one in front of him and tried to suppress a laugh making a sound much like a snake's lisp. The men on his sides position their staffs to strike at this.

The man on the psychotic's right said "Something funny Marc"

The noise instantly stopped, in fact all noise stopped for about half a minuet until he decided to answer "You know I prefer to be called Necrose"

The one in front of the chained maniac then spat "YOU know that's not a real name" obviously annoyed.

But Necrose remained cold and replied "Actually necro is Latin for death and adding a suffix it can be used as a name".

The now angry man huffed but changed the subject "Were here to blind you".

Necrose didn't even blink at this news "You have been temporarily blinding me since I got here four years ago".

This made the three chuckle "Makes you less of a threat"

All Necrose did to this was shrug.

The one in front of him pulled his rod into proper holding position "You really are a drain, it would be easier if we just......" He never got to finish that rant because rite then the entire room started shaking rapidly wile the ceiling started to crumble and break. Necrose just bounced on the energy but the guards dropped everything and ran out of the cell, leaving it completely open. It wasn't long until the shaking and debris broke one of the chains, Necrose started swinging the now free arm and wiped the chain at a console. The console's face broke easily and sent a huge electrical charge though the chain, Necrose, and then the other chains causing the shackles to open. Now free of his restraints he pulled off his tubes and ran though the crumbling structure dodging falling objects, maneuvering though the forming hills of debris, and made sure to stay out of sight to guards and other escaped inmates.

When Necrose made it outside he was able to see that a large number of meteorites were falling all over the city, and were the reason he escaped. The runaway lunatic stopped dead in his tracks as he sees the destruction all around him, but is brought back to reality as one of the meteors lands only six feet from him. Necrose notices that, unlike the others, this one is metal and has a strange symbol on it. (the Irkin symbol with only one circle)

* * *

Just outside the city on an overlook Dib is on his knees watching the disaster with a look of shock and horror, not far away from him is his sister Gaz no were near as horrified but equally shocked as evidenced by the fact she dropped her still on Game Slave. From behind them Zim comes out of the nearby woods, he is walking on two of his spider legs making him appear taller with a look of sick delight.

Zim is the one to break the silence "Impressed are we?"

Dib suddenly spins around and yells "How did you do this!? I blew up your gravity tow!"

Zim calmly chuckled and replied "Yes you did destroy Zim's Gravity Tow but the forces of momentum had the meteors come anyway, in fact if you hadn't destroyed it you would have found out I had already turned off the Gravity field and was just using the ship to monitor my plan's progress"

Dib begins to glare at Zim it became a wonder how a look can't kill. Gaz meanwhile regains her poise picks up her game and walks away with Dib reluctantly following wile still glaring at Zim who turns his back to them lowers himself down and walks to the edge for a better view of his handy-work. He then crosses his arms and said "Zim's amazingness never ceases to amaze me".


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Zim returned to his base to be greeted by Skoodge and Minimoose both with sympathetic looks wile Gir sat in his usual spot on the couch watching The Scary Monkey Show and said in a creepy slow but happy voice "I love this show"

Zim turned to the TV to see what show Gir was talking about only to glare at it and hiss "That monkey"

Minimoose hovered over to Zim and gave him a sympathetic "Squeak"

Zim turned from the TV and with his antenna rising in confusion "Sad? Zim is not sad about the monkey he just hates him"

This caused a wave of confusion to befall Minimoose but fortunately Skoodge understood the misunderstanding and joined the conversation "I think Minimoose means 'do you want to talk about your last plan'?"

Of course Zim would never turn down a chance to gloat about a victory "I would be happy to reveal the the tale. Well you already know that my plan was to test my newest invention, The Gravity Tow, by raining destruction upon the human worms"

Skoodge hung his head down "Yes and we already know that Dib managed to hack into your remote control access to overload its engines making it blow up"

Zim nodded his head oblivious to what that they thought he lost "Yes the Dib-worm is a fly among maggots, but no match for the genius of Zim as I knew he would attempt to interfere so I subtlety gave him the idea to blow it up so the meteors would continue on there own momentum making the test a success as two thirds of the city was destroyed after Dib-stink thought he already won! Any who I would love to talk about my genius but I must report my victory to The Tallests"

Zim proudly marched out of the room leaving behind a stunned Skoodge and Minimoose as Gir was finally able to gather what happened at screamed joyously "Masta Won! Lets go see him talk to the leader-guys"

Gir grabbed the back of Skoodge's uniform and jumped on Minimooses' back and rode him like a rodeo

* * *

A distance so large that the human mind has trouble truly comprehending it away on The Massive a restless atmosphere surrounded The Tallests because they knew it was about time for Zim to report in.

Purple began to twitch from the mere thought of talking to Zim "You know Zim isn't a real invader we don't have to pick up his call"

Red glanced over to his co-tallest "We have to make Zim think he is a real invader to keep him outside the empire's territory until we find a way to kill him"

Purple still wanted an excuse to not have to talk to Zim "But why can't we just send a few guards to kill him?"

Red deeply sighed "Every time we do something against Zim it always comes back to haunt us"

A thought popped into the purple tallest's head "Hey what if Zim actually conquers Earth?"

Red's only answer was a 'are you crazy' look

Purple tried to defend his position "You know if like if the humans cause their own extinction or something"

Looking like he just saw the date and time of his death Red replied "Then we would be forced to let him be an invader again, but don't worry if anything goes into Zim's favor on Earth we risk telling him the truth and exile him from the empire"

As if on cue one of the technicians announces a message from Earth. Red just motions them to play it.

Zim appears on screen and wiggles his antenna in salute "Greetings my Tallests Zim has great news my Gravity Tow was a success and proved able to destroy two-thirds of this city of filth"

Everyone who heard this just stopped too shocked to move by either that Zim did something right or at the odds of this happening just after what Red said.

Purple was the first to recover, after all he can tell him now "That's great Zim but I need your full attention we're about to say something important"

Zim could sense this had to be big news so once again salutes "Of course my Tallest"

Red at first hesitated considering the risks but than thought it had to be done and said "Zim until you found it we didn't the Earth existed, when we gave you your mission it was with the hope that you would die in space and that isn't the only time we've tried to kill you, we do this because you have caused the empire more destruction and death than any enemy in our entire history so do not take this personally but from this day forward you are hereby exiled from all Irkin territory"

Purple than decided to hammer another detail in "Oh and tell Skoodge he's banished too"

Red glanced over to Purple with a questioning stare "Don't you mean exiled?"

Purple quickly glared at him and snapped "What's the difference!"

Red know this was a rhetorical question but replied "Banishment is when you are supposed to stay in a predescribed place like how we banished Zim to Foodcortia, he was supposed to stay there"

The purple Tallest grew curios why he was explaining this "Go on"

Red nodded and continued "Exile is when someone is not allowed in a governing territory, in this case The Irkin Empire"

Purple just drawled an okay

Zim then got enough out of his stupor thanks to Skoodge, who was now in a fetal position crying uncontrollably in the background, and asked "B-b-but-but WHY?!"

The Tallests gazed back at him with a 'you don't know' look until Purple spoke "We just told you, because you've caused more destruction to the Empire than any of its enemy's and yet act like its something to be proud of, I mean really you would think your our enemy"

Red then shrugged his shoulders and added "Well what do you expect from a defective?"

Zim became enraged at this statement and with his grief and shock momentarily forgotten yelled "I AM NOT A DEFECTIVE!!!"

The Tallests and technicians were somewhat shocked as Zim had never yelled like that at the Tallests before but than again they never told Zim they thought he was a defective without him just shrugging it off as a joke"

Zim though still clearly angry controlled himself for now and turned the broadcast off and snapped his attention around. He saw that Skoodge was now looking at him like he was going to attack with Minimoose using him as a living shield and Gir was oblivious to the whole thing and watching a fly

Zim advanced a few steps closer and spoke as restrained as he could "Skoodge bring me the content chips for my PAK"

Skoodge visibly relaxed at this thinking the danger was gone and asked "Why?"

Knowing there was nothing he could do at the moment about his betrayal Zim's anger quickly evaporated leaving behind hyper-salute vengeance

Zim then replied "I need to think, I think best when inventing, and I invent best with my I.N.V.T. Chip"

Skoodge quickly ran to get the chips wile Zim's head began buzzing with thoughts regarding his possible inventions and more dominantly what was the best coarse for power and revenge

* * *

As Zim labored in his Dib was just waking up, his epic defeat still fresh in his mind, and got ready to go to his dad's medical lab outside of town for his and Gaz's yearly check up

The morning went by in silence which felt unnatural in Dib's presence but last night's defeat sent shock waves though his confidence about how he was going to stop the alien menace. All he could do was curse himself and try to find a way to at least get back to the statuesque of Zim failing. And at some point in his medical exams he got the idea to use Tak's ship as a way to get information about his species

Unfortunately today was going to be as bad for Gaz as yesterday was for Dib. Because when her exams were over she was asked to speak with the doctor which wasn't unusual as her dad wasn't with them and Dib was considered insane

Gaz lifted one eye out of its usual squint and asked "What's this about?"

The doctor hung his head gravely to think how to tell a child "You see my dear we ran into something unusual in your exam, and well.............your..............heart.......................is starting to fail"

Gaz snapped both eyes open in surprise . The doctor cleared his thought and continued "We have no idea why this is happening or how to stop it"

Gaz now returned to her regular poise and asked "So I'm going to die?" in a calm monotone

The doctor was unnerved by this response but answered "In about three weeks, yes"


	3. Chapter 3

Four days passed since Zim's victory but all were in bad states as Zim had yet to leave the lab for his 'thinking', Dib became so obsessed at adapting Tak's ship that he didn't even notice Zim wasn't in skool, Tak herself was starting to feel the effects of starvation, Necrose was trying to stay under the radar in fear of being sent back to an asylum, and Gaz was trying to find a way to cure herself but she had concluded that there was no one, not even her father, with the technology to help her. Of course sometimes the most obvious answer alludes the distraught mind.

In the Membrane household's living room Gaz was playing her Game Slave to calm her increasing calm panic when Dib comes running into the room "Gaz I finally got Tak's ship reprogrammed!" at this point he began to pace the room "and I discovered information packs that I think contain history and basic information on Zim's people"

Gaz used to being annoyed by this automatically replied "And I care why?"

Dib gave her a look suggesting that the answer was obvious "Gaz this is huge, Zim has access to hyper advanced technology, far above anything Earth will have far hundreds of years, but this could be a way of evening the field"

Gaz would usually threaten him for talking down to her but at this moment was cursing herself for not thinking of Zim before. Gaz quickly saved her game and left after.

Dib noticed this unusual behavior and asked "Hey.....where are you going?"

Gaz didn't look back as she said "I'm going to get something I need"

* * *

In Zim's base Zim had just come out of his lab for the first time in almost five days.

Zim barked to the ceiling "Computer open communications to all base residents"

The mentioned computer responded with "Zim? Your not dead?"

Zim snapped a glare at the nearest camera "My order?"

The AI realized he just pissed off an even more unstable than usual Zim and tried to repent "Of course sir........on now"

Zim then addressed his fellow exiles "I need everyone to begin loading anything and everything in the base to the space station via the teleporters, however this dose not include the Gnome security robots, Zim out" after that announcement Zim turned his attention to the AI again "Computer open communications with planet Meekrob"

The computer was hesitant to follow this order, the meekroobs were enemies of The Irkin Empire after all "Are you sure sir?"

Zim now in the communications room yelled "Do Not Question Zim!"

The computer system obeyed and opened communications. So now there was a creature on the screen that looked liked a floating blue jellyfish with the bell warped into an oval shape.

The Meekrobe saw Zim and murmured something along the lines of "An Irkin" he then spoke clearly "who are you and what do you want?"

This was actually a rather hospitable greeting when you consider Irkin-Meekrobe relations or Irkin-Anyone relations for that matter "I am Zim and Zim wishes to make a trade"

The Meekrobe tilted his head a little in skepticism "What kind of trade would an Irkin be interested in?"

Zim smirked and relaxed his eyes "The large number of defective SIR units that allowed you to capture Invader Tenn in exchange for detailed schematics of all Irkin ships ever used up to one galaxy standard day ago"

The energy beings eyes widened as he backed a little in surprise "We accept this trade Irkin"

Zim nodded once and typed a few buttons to send the information, he then ended the transmission and directed his attention to the A.I. "Computer when they send the SIR units keep them deactivated and put them in the station"

The Computer was trying to understand this whole situation "Sir don't you think giving that information is a little.............stupid"

Zim grinned a cashier smile and replied "To quote myself, stupid like a moose Com stupid like a moose"

Computer was a little thrown by the response "Com sir?"

Zim suddenly snapped "Zim says your name is now Com!, anyway wile it is true that was an unbelievably good deal for the Meekrobe, because the SIR were technology beyond their knowledge so they couldn't fix the malfunctioning but Zim has come out three times ahead by getting more followers by repairing them, giving information of Irkin ships to distract the Empire so they wont be sending any assassins for awhile, and the trust of possible allies.....until I double cross them to increase my own power of course"

* * *

Necrose sat in a dark room looking out a window with his fingers laced together in front of his face "Look at them all out there, they know I escaped but they don't hide, they know I can't touch them yet because if I do I get sent back to that asylum"

He got up and started pacing the room "But when I don't have to worry about getting caught ever again I will cause such tragedy that streets will literally turn into rivers of blood"

Now Necrose walks to the kitchen wear we see a middle aged balding man with only underwear and a robe on hanging from a rope tied around his neck wile clawing at the rope in an effort to escape "But until then I will have to make my kills look like suicides, Well thank for listening Jeremy I'll be leaving now"

* * *

Gaz had just arrived at Zim's base and began going up the walkway with every gnome watching suspiciously. She knocked on the door and after a few minuets of waiting it opened to reveal a small boy with green eyes and long shaggy blond hair.

The boy held a solemn expression and stated "Gazelyn you have no business here, leave"

Gaz wondered who this was and how he knew her but pushed the thoughts aside for the moment "I have to see Zim"

The boy's eyes turned blue and in an annoyingly happy voice chirped "Oky-doky"


	4. Chapter 4

Gaz walked past the boy into the base and turned around. The boy then dropped the holographic disguise reveling an upgraded Gir. He had three lines on each foot that gave the appearance of having claws that matched the color altering nature parts of his body contain, his body was an inch wider on both sides with a symbol resembling a basic jack-o-lantern design with two angry eyes and an open mouth of fangs painted in black where his hatch had been, his shoulder joints now had three spikes pointing upwards with the middle one longer than the other two, his head, with the exception of his antenna which was now based at the front of his head and styled back like a shark's fin but with the ball still on the it's end, had not changed.

Gir had his eyes closed smiling happily with his tongue hanging out but suddenly his eyes and corresponding parts turned from blue to a light green wile Gir's face lost all emotion.

Gir put his hands behind his back and spoke in a monotone "The Master in in his main lab, I will escort you there."

Gir's eyes changed again, this time to blood red and his hands tightened into fists "But if you harm the Master in any way I will kill you without any mercy or hesitation."

Gir then returned to blue and happily shrieked "We're gonna get flushed down the toilet." then picked Gaz up and ran to the toilet in the kitchen to slam dunk Gaz into it before he flushed her and himself into Zim's lab.

* * *

Tak can be seen with her advanced blowtorch fixing the top of her ship. She turns the blowtorch off lifting her welding mask and threw her head back in a maniacal laugh "Finally I've finished! Now I can have my revenge."

Tak began to move but shortly after fell to her knees breathing heavily and turned pale green. "I have to get to Earth soon, before I die of starvation...MII prepare the ship for launch and help me in."

Mimi's replacement gave a yellow flash and proceeded to carry Tak to a life supporting chamber in the ship before stepping to the controls. Within minuets the ship was blasted off the ground and into the air. The ship's haul was dented with hundreds of small meteors as it started, but once it rose above the field of rings it steadied. About four seconds later the thruster that had been on the bottom flipped around and a metal arch unfolded to position the thruster at an angle with the haul so as the ship flew forward the main body looked down.

Tak grinned from her wired cocoon "I'm coming."

* * *

Zim sat in his chair watching the monitor, wear Tak's ship can be seen, with his claws intertwined. Gir then bursts into the room carrying Gaz above his head. She was dropped on the the floor and the schizophrenic SIR turned to his master "Masta scary-lady is here to see you."

Zim jumped out of his chair and walked like the overlord he saw himself as toward the two "Why have you come Dib-sister?"

Gaz was still glaring at an oblivious Gir but shifted her attention "You are going to use your stupid alien technology to cure a medical problem of mine or I will doom you to an eternity of pain."

Zim didn't even flinch like anyone with common sense would and instead raised a hand to his chin in consideration but soon burst out laughing "Foolish human you gave Zim enough information to turn against you, for example you said 'medical' which means 'fatal' if a creature of APATHY like yourself would bother to come to me at all!"

Gaz was a bit taken aback at this but she quickly thought an alternate route "Then I'll just kill you and take what I need."

At this Zim's laughter softened to a chuckle "If you kill me the base will self-destruct and you will be left to die."

Gaz hadn't thought of that and she now realized she was completely at Zim's nonexistent mercy... unless she bribed him "Then how about I kill Dib for you?"

Zim's crimson eyes slowly turned to the floor in consideration "Hmm as tempting as that is I have something else in mind. I want you to put a hyper computer of mine in your house so I can hack into Tak's ship and eventually blow up the house and your worm of a brother."

Gaz had to admit that was a good deal for her, all she would have to do is move her stuff out of the house and stay in a hotel for awhile, her dad wouldn't care and _she_ didn't care if Dib died. "Alright deal"

Zim just gave a quick nod "Computer run a scan on the earth-heathen"

Three tentacled wires wiggled down the ceiling over to Gaz, and bathed her in a purple light from there tips as they twisted around "Sir the subjects heart is failing with what seems to be Template Syndrome"

Zim's eyes went wider than normal as he screamed "Impossible, that only effects clones, and even then only primitive attempts"

Gaz's mind easily accepted this as possible, considering her dad's work. But to put the vary nature of your life is still a shocking experience, even to one as cold as she. "Will it make that big a difference?"

Zim turned to her like she was an idiot "Of course it makes a difference! It means your very DNA is suicidal, even if I save your heart or replace it something else will just shut down sometime later."

When that comment sank in Gaz became enraged and usual released it as violence. In a second Gaz had launched herself at Zim with every intent to kill and in another was being pushed against the wall by Zim's spider like Pak legs. "Foolish human Zim said your DNA is suicidal that just means curing you will be …...well along the lines of transferring you to a new body."

Gaz quieted down but her anger at dieing just changed to anger at being beaten in a fight even if it was only for about three seconds "Go on I'm listening"

Zim retracted his secondary legs and began to pace the floor "The first option is simple we just make a new clone of you and download your mind, of course you would be back in an infants body"

That would be true hell, at least in to Gaz "And the second option?"

At this Zim turned away in what looked liked reluctance, though unknown to Gaz he whore a satisfied grin "To download your brain into a PAK and attach it to an Irkin shell...in other words become an Irkin like myself"

This option didn't appeal to Gaz either but if Zim was telling the truth, and loath she was to admit it she had to assume he was, it was option number one, two, or die. "I'll need time to think this over."

Zim cocked an antenna in confusion at this, he expected her to just renounce both potions and die. "Oooookay but Zim is relocating his base in one week and two days by your filthy Earth temporal standards."

Gaz nodded to this condition and left without saying another word. After Zim was satisfied she really left he picked up Gir, who was playing with a marble in the corner after losing interest in the life or death of another, and went down to supervise the packing.

* * *

In the sewers under the city Necrose was simply walking at a casual pace, even with his legs covered half way to his knees in sludge, unfortunately for him as he came to an intersection in the pipes caught his attention to his left, what could only be described as a metal bubble sticking half way into the pipe.

When he got a close up look the same symbol right in the middle as if it were a crest on a shield. Suddenly steam blasted from the bubble where it touched the pipe, as this happened an X formed on the surface with each section swinging open like a hatch.

When all four sections moved out they perfectly fit with the curve of the pipe, with the bottom becoming a crude ramp. Skoodge stood in the center, revealing the bubble was actually the end of a round tunnel, looking pleased with himself "Zim is going to be so happy, his demon weasels can into the city with no problem"

In shock Necrose fell back into the dirty water with a splash, alerting Skoodge to his presence. For about a quarter hour they just stood there like deer caught in headlights.

But Skoodge eventually snapped out of it and extended his secondary legs witch launched him into Necrose, Knocking him out. Skoodge then dragged him into the tunnel and closed it's door.


	5. Chapter 5

As Necrose awoke the the only concrete conclusion he could reach though the pain was he could not move. As he regained his mind thou he had to assure himself you can't feel pain in dreams, in front of him was a room that would be better suited in a Science Fiction movie than reality. Nothing but wires and pipes of varies sizes for a ceiling, metal walls with machines built right in making the classification of wall rather abstract, sliding doors that were little more then giant locks, but the most prominent in his mind were nine rounded spikes that jetted from high on the walls four of these, including his own, had varies people in front of them suspended in a light blue mist wile the other four seemed to be off. And a skinnier version of thing from the sewer.

Zim meanwhile had every intention of using him as release to his pent up anger "Speak human".

Necrose was both surprised and confused by this, speak about what? Well if he had a choice his disturbed mind had latched onto a question "What was that picture on that doooor...ramp thing I came in though?"

The diminutive Irkin was thrown off by such an odd question considering where he now was but decided to answer as intellectually as he could "Eh? Picture, door? Explain to Zim."

Although it little more than babble Necrose got what he was trying to say "Before the other...you things walked though where a wall should have been in the sewer and saw me, there there was a picture of some kind".

Zim's antenna perked in realization "Oh that was the Irkin symbol, my species uses it for there empire like how you dirt creatures use flags for a country".

This only led to another question for him "Then why was that same picture on that chunk of metal that crashed with the the meteors a few days ago?"

Remembering such a victory put Zim in a much happier mood, so much so he forgot the torture for now "Simple, I caused it".

This caught Necrose off guard "Really? Wow I have to give credit where credit is do, I'm impressed".

The response was so unexpected Zim could not understand how this could come from a torture victim, fortunately Necrose decided to elaborate "I mean I've started a few fires and committed murders but in all my life I have only killed about seventy nine people, but _you _managed to level an entire city and kill hundreds wile leaving three times more homeless in just one day".

Praise from another was something rather foreign to Zim, so much so that it struck him hard enough to think of a way to use this human instead of the original plan to see how long he could survive with liquid bones "So you are willing to kill and destroy if at all able?"

He simply gave Zim a look that suggested it was the most obvious thing in the world "Yes"

For what Zim had in mind he needed more info "Any other abilities? Computer skills maybe?"

These questions were confusing Necrose more and more "What is this a job interview?"

Zim nodded approvingly having completely mistaken the sarcastic remark as a sign of reasoning "Precisely, I need followers if I am to conquer and rule all in my path"

Respect or not he was a solo murderer and an unstable one as well why would anyone offer something like that to him "Why should I join you?"

It was now Zim's turn to stare like the answer was obvious "Because Zim can give you access to weapons and _abilities _beyond your mud ball civilization plus the option to kill beyond Earth".

That was very tempting "But would it not be better if you recruited among your own kind?"

Zim inwardly smiled as he knew this would drive it home "I was **exiled **by The Empire making it my enemy, in fact aside from Skoodge and maybe fifty or so robots the entire universe is considered the enemy"

Just as the Irkin predicted Necrose loved the idea of having that many targets "What do I need to do exactly?"

His potential boss was trying to sound as evil as he could and for once succeeding "First you are to go into surgery for an …... upgrade, and in nine hours you are to kill an Irkin that is on the way in a one on one duel to the death as a test"

Necrose knew his answer when Zim said _kill_ "Alright I join"

* * *

Dib was fiddling with a box shaped device with wires that looked more like treads from a toy tank do to how flat they were yet still segmented to allow flexibility. But paused when he heard the door open and close and asked as submissively as possible "Gaz I er... know you probably want to watch TV but I just hooked up this device from Tak's ship that should give me information an Zim's kind that I can use so could I please watch it?"

Gaz would unabashedly admit this question alone was considered enough to beat up her brother, but fortunately for both siblings this was a good opportunity for Gaz to learn about Irkins "Just shut up and start it already whiner"

Dib was visibly ecstatic with his sisters uncharacteristic kindness "Great, oh thank you Gaz your the best"

At this point the young monster's patience wore thin with seeing someone happy and punched him in the stomach wile hissing "Start it"

Being the well trained person he is he obeyed. Without another word he finished connecting the alien information cube into the TV wile Gaz sat herself down on the couch. When Dib was done the box began to glow a soft pink as the Irkin symbol came on the screen in the background as an Irkin male about three inches taller then Zim with light purple eyes and most distinctive of all an unusual metal piercing on his left antenna with a wire connecting it to his PAK.

The Irkin on the screen began as if holding a lecture "Irkins are the most advanced race in the known universe and therefore the superior race in existence"

Our young paranormal investigator could only roll his eyes at such obvious dogma "Is there entire species egotistical?"

The image on the TV glared right at him in response "Well if you know so much about Irkins why do you need me in the first place?"

Both Membrane siblings jumped in surprise with Gaz asking "Why would _anyone _make you able to talk back?"

The Irkin image snickered at there expense "Almost all Irkin technology is interactive, makes it easier to use it without any training and get the information they need faster"

Dib eagerly took this as an invite "Well you can start by telling me all Irkin weaknesses"

His reply was not to his liking "A species can't have a true weakness you idiot, though I will admit that the Empire's dependance on technology might qualify, and we do have an acidic reaction to a recently discovered substance called 'wetter' but it is rare outside the small corner of the universe around the planet where it was first found"

Understandingly Dib was disappointed by that as his archenemy already had access to his machines and found a way around how _water _effected him "Okay what can you tell me about any noteworthy Irkin enemies"

The data software got a bored look "While the entire unconquered parts of the universe are against us the Meekrob from a planet of the same name are the only species that can really fight the Irkin Armada strait on"

Dib greatly perked up remembering that name from his own experience dealing with Zim and a false reality "Tell me more about them"

The Irkin sighed as an image of the species appeared next to him "They are a starbound people, though that might change soon due to a new alliance they have. They are beings of pure energy that are thousands of years behind Irkins technologically but they make up for that by having natural abilities like telepathy, telekinesis, psychokinesis, and invulnerability to anything but high energy weapons".

Again Dib was disappointed, short of mass genetic engineering there was no way to give human-kind psychic power. Gaz took his depression as an invite for her questions "What _do_ Irkins eat exactly?"

The image stared at her for a few seconds having forgotten she was there after dealing with a possible Empiric enemy like Dib "Irkins survive on a diet of pure sugar though they often add other ingredients for taste".

Gaz looked curiously at this "You mean like a bug?"

Glorified interaction software had the image nod "Yes. That really shouldn't be surprising Irkins _are _a mix of insect and reptile qualities in a humanoid form."

Dib saw the wisdom in knowing Zim's necessary life cycles as a way to use against him via deprivation, torture, or predicting his future actions "What about there sleep patterns?"

The fake Irkin turned back to Dib "Irkins don't need sleep as long as they remain healthy and eat regularly, but they can still go to sleep as a recreational activity at the risk of the unused energy turning into fat."

He thought about that, it would explain why his secret spy cameras showed the maniacal Irkin around his base at all hours of the night and couldn't for the life of him find a sleeping area or chamber but he could never find a real bathroom ether, not counting the elevator toilet thing. A thought suddenly struck awkward though it was "How about...how they...use...the...er deposit body waste?"

A wicked smile came over the images face at the boy's modesty "They don't, the Irkin squeedilyspooch

converts as much as it can into chemical and then electrical energy whats left is pumped into the PAK and vaporized in a mini fusion reactor."

Gaz was taken by surprise just how connected an Irkins PAK was to something as biological as digestion "Yeah what is with those PAK things anyway?"

Furrowing his antenna in annoyance at such an 'obvious' question he said "The PAK is the most important part of an Irkin as it contains their personality and memories as well as serves as storage for the many cybernetic parts to an Irkin, both vital and weaponry, and acts as the life support system for them so much so that an Irkin can not live long without theirs, it also controls the chemical reactions in the brain to monitor and command all emotion and thought"

Gaz was starting to see what kind of life an Irkin lived on their own but realized if she became one she needed their social structure "What about leadership?"

The image looked hesitant to answer "That is a complex question for Irkins, as I just said an Irkin is controlled by their Pak. What I did not say yet is that the PAK is in turned controlled and monitored by _the_ most advanced AI computers in the known universe called Control Brains. Technically The Empire has its own cast system with the largest Irkin at the time as their leader, known as The Tallest. But every individual, Tallest included, is controlled to some degree by the Control Brains which are then controlled by their programing to serve The Irkin Empire. Throw in the _**skaatel **_creatures they enslave and you have an entire culture based on the most efficient order in history total slavery."

Dib, for the one and only time in his life, actually felt some pity for Zim if _that _was what he went through his entire life, but it brought one question to him "How could they keep a species going with that kind of system? Eventually someone would refuse to give their kid up, or question if he really like his wife, or something."

The fake Irkin decided a little history lessen was in-order to truly answer the question "In olden times Irkin mating consisted of choosing a mate based off of genetic superiority identified by scent, and what was called the blenk, you see an Irkin male's...I think _you_ call it sperm is located in the blood. The blenk was basically just the male and female clawing at each other until both bleed enough for the...sperm to enter the female and join with the egg. After fertilization the newly formed Irkins, witch were from two to five with three being the most common, more or less became parasites eating their mother from the inside out, even if the she died from the blenk, until they forced their way out". He took a moment to shrug indifferently "Naturally when the technology came they fully embraced cloning by their governments of the time and as a bonus the natural Irkin life cycle made artificial wombs easy. Now a days Irkins take basic D.N.A make an egg and sperm cell, put them together in a tank and just let the clones develop into individuals, genetically speaking. As a result no Irkin cares enough about another to rebel for them"

This would explain why Irkins liked violence to such an extreme, nature literally breed them to. The questioning went on for several more hours until both siblings were satisfied, and in the end it greatly helped Gaz decide to become an Irkin.

* * *

In a small room Zim was leaning over the body of Necrose on an operation table in the middle of the room, joined to a metal arm coming from the ceiling along with five long tentacles that were moving varies items around the whole room.

Zim himself was using a scalpel, that looked like a miniature scythe with the blade carved the wrong way, to cut though skin "Hmm the syntho skin is less durable then expected I will have to compensate with a second layer".


	6. Chapter 6

Necrose woke to find his body a good three inches taller than before, as well he was a shade or two tanner though still counted as pale, but his favorite changes were to his face. He now had black hair with a crimson streak on either side and matching eyes, now wearing a pair of black khaki pants and a dark green shirt with the same evil face design as on Gir's chest only now in a plain red.

Necrose tried to pull on his shirt to get a better look at the symbol but found that no matter what way he looked it still seemed a pattern for a jack-o-lantern's face.

Zim took notice of his intrust in the symbol and decided to elaborate "Its the icon for our organization, which will be known as The Order of Chaos...ominous yes?"

The newly cybernetic human slightly started, having forgotten Zim was there "Yeah, it's nice?"

His new leader nodded approvingly but got to the business at hand "Your new body is some of my best work, it has minor holographic ability but can't do anything about major changes. Each finger has a retractable blade to be used like claws, and lastly you have new modified electric generating cells to paralyze and kill, though you have to actually touch your victim for it to work. Of course all systems are mentally controlled so you will only need practice."

Necrose hummed in slight thought "So is that what this first mission is? A test, for practice?"

Zim smirked happily "A female of my species will be landing in two hours, you will intercept her and then _end_ her, But" his face turned serous as he tapped a claw on his own cybernetic hump for emphasis "make sure to not damage her PAK"

Never removing his new eyes from his master Necrose bowed his head in submission "As you wish"

* * *

Deep in the storage levels of Zim's base hundreds of robotic creatures, with four legs, two arm like tri-claws, and low slung heads underneath platform like backs. They were lifting crates and boxes of various materials onto their flat backs and tacking them away.

Skoodge stood in the middle of all the robotic carriers "Computer how long until moving all this stuff is done?"

Making several quick calculations the AI responded "About nine hours from now if everything stays at this rate"

The luckless Irkin took a more worried look "Do you think it will all fit in the station?"

That he didn't need any equations for "With the new design Zim made it will, easily"

Skoodge couldn't bring himself to change his worried expression "Speaking of Zim has he told you what his plan actually is?"

Well the sentient AI debated the best way to answer _that _"No, but since when is that new?"

A look of complete relief washed over Skoodge "True"

* * *

In a relatively undamaged part of town a Chinese fast-food place was being robbed, with the cashier shaking nervously and her hands over her head to submit to the assailant, who was none other than Gir in his holographic human disguise, with his pig friend in his grip being used like a heavy rifle.

Gir forced his face to look as sinister as he could wile in blue mode "Give me alllll your tacos"

The cashier was an overweight, but not outright obese, woman with greasy black hair tied very loosely into a ponytail dressed in casual sweat pants and T-shirt with the only uniform a puke green vest with a name tag that dubbed her 'Bliss' "But-But we don't have tacos here, t-this i-is a Ch-Chinese place"

Gir just glared darker, actually looking like threat for a half-second until he spoke "Do not try to fool me, you put guacamolia on tacos, guacamolia sounds like Mongolia, and the Mongols once conquered China".

The horrible logic of _guacamole_ did little to calm the cashier and it showed as she cried hysterically "We don't have tacos"

A beeping noise proved to be a saving grace from the stupidity occurring as Zim's voice sounded in the pig wielding robot's head "**GIR!** What do you think your doing? You are supposed to be helping Skoodge pack. Get back to base."

Gir's eyes shifted to green as he saluted "As you command sire" only to turn blue again prompting him to point dramatically to Bliss "You got lucky this time, but I will have my prize one day"

Zim retracted his boom mic of a communicator into his PAK as he walked into a spherical room. At the center of this room was what could only be described as a cross between a flight simulator and a whaling gun, a single seat was bolted in the center of a gyroscopic array of arm cranes to twist it and the controls with an attached sight in any direction. Along the walls dozens of holographic generators currently showing various charts, diagrams, and video footage of different places in the sol system. Zim tapped a few controls and the displaces went black, with the exception of the Irkin symbols meaning "Gravity Harpoon Activated".

Zim chuckled darkly as the images on the walls began to show Tak's pod and a lock-on indicator that seemed to fly around the simulation at random. The chuckles grew to insane laughter as he lined his sight onto the craft and began to adjust the instruments until his indicator was on the target, if shaking slightly. As the two crosses overlapped he pulled the trigger, and the lock-on turned from red to green as a new message appeared which translated as 'Firing'.

* * *

In the seldom used and never seen backyard to the base a synthetic tree, that seemed to have parts jetting in and out of the surrounding buildings, moved several branches on there own to revel a large metallic ball on a tentacle like arm near the base of the trunk.

Said ball opened backwards into a circle of wedges, in the center of which sat a sickly glowing yellow cube. Each wedge began to glow the same as the cube and slowly rotate as the squid like arm snaked its way though the branches, even as some continued to shift to move out of the way, until it reached the top of the fake tree.

The arm moved the opened ball and positioned it to a specific area in the sky. As soon as the machine stopped it began humming, in sync with Zim's firing.

* * *

As Tak breathed heavily in her coma like state alarm after alarm flashed though the room in a dark blue, but made no noise so the vindictive alien did not stir. However MII did, and to her, and by extension her creator's, credit immediately began to try to keep the pod on course.

It would prove a vain effort and the salvaged wreak began to subtly change directions.

* * *

Gaz herself, or rather her 'dolls', had to move her belongings for when she would blow up her house brother and all. Course in order to do this she needed both a place to first store her stuff and a place to live when it blew, and to do either she needed money and for money she needed her father, who was difficult to get in contact with at the best of times let alone after a disaster.

As she proceeded with the test of patience that was call waiting the future Irkin couldn't help that she should blow her father up as well for making her wait, especially with her at death's door.

All ready four hours had passed and with no end in sight. But that fact was irrelevant in the end, she would soon no longer be human, let alone a membrane, and if everything went according to _her_ plan the little sociopath would use Irkin technology to disguise herself just as Tak did before her. Then pose as some hyper-intelligent adult with some condition, that keeps her from growing, by selling things stolen/scavenged from Tak's ship and Zim's lab and passing it off as her own.

Her room was in many ways a testament to her personality and philosophy, which simply 'I am better than you so I will take what I want'. The room itself was rather uninteresting, but everywhere there was space there were shelves full of now outdated game consoles and the games for them. She sat on her bed, more like a nest of covers with small tables and lamps clustered around, as she went through the agenda. Yes Gaz couldn't help but feel delightfully devious from this plan, Zim said so himself that he was going to blow up the ship and leave his base so he most likely would never know.

"Still that water thing will be some trouble" she mumbled, in fact the more she thought about it the more surreal it seemed that soon enough she would be a different species.

But no matter how she turned it in her head the advantages outweighed every disadvantage, after all few things outweigh your only chance at life.

* * *

Even on his worst day Dib was optimistic, if he wasn't he would have lost faith in his cause after the first dozen mocking lectures from the Swollen Eyeballs or the hundred or so beatings from his classmates, regularly even the girls or on a particularly bad day when his sister beat them to the punch.

But even he had to admit the 'education box' was mostly a bust, five months fiddling with that ship and the first break in his Alien Crusade was the Irkin equivalent of one those movies the show in health class.

Granted he learned a number of their strengths and even social structure, but he was back to square one when it came to any weaknesses. Well outright weaknesses anyway, Dib learned firsthand from Zim that what most would consider a strength could be warped back onto yourself. Forcing you into a losing spiral where what you once depended on was what was now making you weak.

He would never forget that damned holoworld. Tricking him into thinking he had become the hero he always aspired to be,as well as taking advantage of his belief that his fellow humans would, out of the goodness of their hearts, commend all he has done. Just for it to be a dream to give his archenemy information.

Honestly he was lucky Zim was egotistical enough to only think about getting revenge about the muffin instead of asking about the Swollen Eyeballs and considered his fathers work too primitive to be concerned about. Or the green invader could have just left him in their for who knows how long as a way to keep Dib away from some scheme.

So the only question was, how to turn what he learned back on an Irkin? Well they go creation to death controlled so if someone somehow jammed that control signal Zim might become incompetent, more so than usual at least. Or he could go a different route and use his new found knowledge to fool Zim into thinking he managed to hack Zim's base?

So in his room Dib happily hummed, that optimistic streak strong as ever, as he thought ways to end Zim's reign of evil. Putting his ideas into the computer stacked in the corner, which was more like an alcove with how the bed was above it like a second roof to save space in the clustered room. Every space was used in some way to try to prove the existence of one of hundreds of paranormal creatures or events, even if Zim had unintentionally conquered over half of the space, with plans of how/when to investigate as well as what specifically could be evidence to prove it was real.

Little did he know the day after tomorrow would test that optimism to the brink.


End file.
